All For Us
by Royal Fire
Summary: Fan is a pain in the but to upload on sometimes. Cross posted on archive probably gonna be a delay on chapter posting due to this. In Order to understand my story, I need you to imagine that you have a secret. A secret so horrible that it could not only end your career but your life. Follow the Journal Of Nusutto Musuko AKA Midoryia Izuku as he tries to prove himself
1. Prologue

In Japan, the world was taken by storm by an event that shook the world to its core. Every news channel covered the story in the exact same manner. For the first time ever, everyone on earth agreed. The news posted the story in every possible manner; "U-A Traitor, Nusutto Musuko flees", "Scandal of the century; U-A student is the son of villain All For One", "Betrayal at U-A, the number one hero school in Japan". The news post several articles with the exact same idea, and everyone found out the truth... well almost.

In a poorer neighborhood an older green haired woman is outside of an apartment complex screaming at the armada of reporters questioning her, eventually, one reporter steps too close to the women and is wrapped in a tape-like weapon by a man in a dark suit with gravity-defying hair and glowing red eyes. Somewhere in the same neighborhood, a girl with brown hair is crying on a park bench.

Elsewhere in a richer neighborhood, a boy with short blonde hair is harshly slapped by a girl with humongous hands. In that same neighborhood, a boy with split red and white hair has packed his bags.

In a mansion-like school with the logo, U-A posted on the front a mouse-like creature frantically searches through documents. In the same school, a man with white hair is looking through a room with several figurines, posters, and other memorabilia scattered about, in the room he finds a small note, he looks at the note with a frown.

Outside of a maximum security prison, a man with black hair in a prisoner's garb has escaped without a trace. Down in the lowest level of the security facility a man with no face is seething.

Past a vast forest is the ruins of a town, and in those ruins, a sickly, skinny man with blonde spiky hair is holding a book labeled "All For Us" by Nusutto Musuko AKA Midoryia Izuku. The man opens the book.


	2. 1 day after my secret was revealed

I knew it would happen sooner or later.

Everyone always assumes the worst.

When I saw the news today, I knew it was too late. I ran; I ran so far I barely know where I am.

I suppose this journal will help prove that my intentions are admirable. However, in order to reveal all of my past I would have to reveal another people's secrets, which I'm at no liberty to do. Therefore, I am redacting some parts of this journal. All might's secret, for instance, is extremely dangerous. To All Might, I am sorry for rejecting your offer, but I was literally designed to kill you. My name is Nusutto Musuko, but you may better know me as Midoriya Izuku. The prodigy and now the villain of U-A high. There are some... things... I have done to make sure that my father died. My efforts failed in the end as he was merely imprisoned. For the one-hundred seventy-eight years of murder, theft of quirks and the only God knows what else... seriously. Everything I've done to get my father behind bars goes beyond what a hero should do. I did not kill, but I did commit several crimes.

Those things I did, I did it All For Us.


	3. 16 years remain

In order for you to understand my story, I need you to imagine that you have a secret. A secret so horrible it could not only ruin your career but your life.

I was born July fifteenth, 3099. My earliest memories are of watching heroes online with my mother, a woman with long straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was a scrawny cheerful person. My early memories of her were always a treasured part of my life. We used to watch the debut of All-Might, the number one hero. My mother used to always tell me that a hero is polite, kind, and courageous. She taught me all of the behaviors of villains and why great heroes would never do them. I remember she used to measure my height on the door frame of my room. My room was covered wall to wall with child-like drawings of All-Might, a strong, bulky man with bright yellow V-shaped hair. Sometime mom would try to shape my hair like like All-Might's in the bath, and while my hair color was the same as All-Might's we were never able to get my hair to maintain the shape. Mom joked that the hero spent all of his money on hair gel. My most treasured memory is my mother's smile. I still have a single photo of her to this day.

About Twelve years remain; July Fifteenth 3104: My fourth birthday.

I awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and my mother's famous All-Might Pancakes, which smelled the same as regular pancakes, but tasted a million times better. Mom used to say it reminded her of home. I sat down at the table with all the patience a four-year-old could muster. While I waited for my mother spoke to me.

"Musuko, dear happy birthday," she smiled, if I had paid closer attention I might have noticed the fear in her eyes as she continued, "you know what your fourth birthday means?"

"I might get a quirk!" I responded. My mom home schooled me instead of sending me to any daycare. She taught me about the first quirk to appear in Quingquing, China, the growing baby, and how since then the world has been a world of superpowers or quirks. Mom also taught me how great heroes should value their actions over their quirk. My mother was quirkless, so she taught me that you don't need a quirk to be a hero.

"That's correct Musuko, if you have a quirk you'll receive it within the next few years, but be patient, because even if your quirkless like me you'll be a great hero..." My mother whispered something else under her breath.

"Did you say something mom?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry dear, it's not important." I can't know what she said that day, but if I had to guess, I think she said: "please let him be quirkless."

Unfortunately, my quirk would appear the next day.

July Sixteenth, 3014; about twelve years remain.

If I were quirkless, or even if I had literally any other quirk I would have had a normal life, I would have never met my father and I would be happy. Today would break that hope. That morning was normal, except that my hands felt a little tingly sort of like what your hand feels like when it falls asleep. It felt stranger than normal though. Quirks tend to breathe life to new sensations. At first, it was only a tingly sensation, then the sensation grew into the feeling of placing a vacuum hose on your palm. My quirk activated making my hands glow red. With childlike wonder, I called for my mom.

"Mom, mom! I got my quirk!" I screamed excitedly. My mom walked from her room half-asleep. Then she saw me. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Even a four-year-old can't mistake that for anything but fear. "mom...? What's wrong?" I asked. My mom didn't answer at first she just came toward me, fell upon her knees and hugged me while crying. "Mom?" I tried asking again.

"Musuko I'll... no... umm.. I'm scared because you'll get hurt as a hero, even with your new quirks. So I want you to make a few promises. I won't always be able to help you... so accept help from others. Sometimes though, no one will be around to help you but don't sit around and mope. Be your own hero. Most importantly Musuko, if you die I will personally come into the afterlife to kick your behind. Promise me that you'll accept help from others, and if no one can help you promise that you'll help yourself. Promise, that above all else you won't die okay?" she asked holding out her pinky.

I took my pinky and wrapped it around hers then said "I promise." and I meant it.

My mother coached me through turning off my quirk before explaining that I would be meeting my father for the first time. Mom told me that she had called him and he had taken off of work to see my newly developed quirk. My mother never told me much about my father and whenever I asked about she told me that I won't see him for a while, if I were an age higher than four, then I would have seen this as suspicious. I was four though so I was just excited to meet my dad. My mother would never go outside me without a chaperone. This chaperone was a tall man made of dark mist who called himself Kurogiri. Whenever that chaperone came my mother made me hide my drawings, but today was a little different today. My mother told me that she would put away my drawings for me. When we got into my mother's car a black portal appeared signifying the appearance of the chaperone. My mother pulled aside the chaperone aside to a place where I could not hear them. I could never really figure out how to open the plain car seat I was put into. A few minutes later my mom got into the driver's seat alone and the chaperone was nowhere to be seen. I asked my mom about it and she told me that he was not joining us today. My mother drove away from my home. After a while, we arrived at a very old building in an older neighborhood. I was nervous to meet my father. My mom opened the door and let me out the car. I tried to take her with me into the building but my mother stopped me. I looked at her questioning what she was doing.

"Musuko," she started, "I can't join you to meet your father, but I promise I'll visit, so be safe and remember your promises okay?

"okay" I replied.

That was the last time I saw my mother. When someone leaves your life through death you know they are gone, because death is confirmation. I don't know what happened to my mother. I can't know what happened to my mother. I can't say that my mother is dead, and sometimes that's the worse part. When someone leaves your life those exits are not created equal. Some are beautiful and poetic and satisfying. Others are abrupt and unfair. But most are unremarkable, unintentional and clumsy. One moment I was with her and then I just never saw her again. I never saw her again. The one thing that I brought with me was the photo of my mother. I left it behind when I ran away. It's the last thing I have of her. Please, please take good care of it.


	4. 12 years remain

Imagine a factory of sorts, except the conveyors and machines, were taken out. Leaving only the machines that were too bulky to move without strenuous amounts of effort. The place was eerily empty, the machines buried in tons of dust, cobwebs were strewn about the area. The only thing in the factory that seemed out of place was a single wooden door at the other end of the factory with a sign reading "sorry we're closed" hanging from the gilded doorknob. I began to wonder if I was in the correct place.

"Young Nusutto." I jumped. It was Kurogiri, the yellow-eyed mist man. He seemed to be staring at me slightly confused.

"H-hi?" I asked innocently.

"Your father is waiting beyond that door," Kurogiri said pointing to the wooden door, "You may call me Kuro-"

"I know your name, Mr. Kurogiri, you should call me Musuko, though. I stated. We began to walk toward the wooden door.

"Ah, I see," Kurogiri flipped the sign on the door to make it read "Open" and then proceeded to open the door while saying, "Come on inside."

The door led to a small stone staircase that was dimly lit from above. In the rafters above the stairs, several spiderwebs reflecting the small amounts of light Some parts of the stairs had become dilapidated due to heavy use. The stairs had several holes that were haphazardly covered with wooden planks. No, not creepy, not creepy at all. The stairs were sort enough that with all of my courage (and a little hand-holding from Kurogiri) I was able to start walking down the steps. However, something strange happened when I touched Kurogiri's hand. I suddenly had a vision.

I'm suddenly in an empty white room. The only thing the in the room was a single nondescript door. My body moved without my volition. My hand moved to open the door. Beyond that door was the unthinkable. It was Earth, the whole planet was below me. Everywhere on Earth was connected to me by thousands of invisible pathways. I could go anywhere. I wanted this. My hands glow red.

Looking back on how my quirk awakened, it sort of makes sense. My quirk activates when I want a quirk. So, when I feel envy toward someone else's quirk my hand will glow red. To make it worse my quirk tries to sell me on someone else's quirk when I touch them for the first time. Therefore, from this point to tell the difference between my father, All For One, his quirk, All For One, and my quirk All For One I shall call my father "father", his quirk All For One and my quirk Bazaar. Bazaar, because like a bazaar my quirk tries to sell me on other people's quirks. Normally when my father steals someone's quirk it causes permanent scarring to that person. I eventually figured out a way to be able to use my quirk on someone without causing that permanent damage.

Bazaar activated on Kurogiri for an instance before he pulled his arm out of my hand forcefully. I stared at him for a moment until I realized Bazaar had activated, "Oh! Sorry, Mr. Kurogiri, I'm still getting used to my quirk." I said.

"It's okay young Nu-Musuko your father said that he had the same issue as a child. I suppose since you have the same quirk he can give you some ideas on how not take quirks. Please be more careful because you could take it permanently. " Kurogiri said seriously.

"What's permanent?" I asked curiously.

"Forever," Kurogiri stated.

Wait, did Kurogiri say take quirks? Maybe I heard him wrong? Because I know stealing is wrong. Maybe Kurogiri meant something else? I didn't want to seem rude. Besides its impossible to take quirks. Kurogiri took my hand after Bazaar deactivated and took me down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a small wooden bar. To the right was a sitting area for customers. Behind the sitting area was a shelf full of bottles of alcohol. The only other thing of note was a small desk with a TV on top of it.  
Kurogiri stopped for a moment before pulling a note out of himself staring at it for a moment before speaking. "Musuko, this may sound like a strange request, but please step through me." I looked at Kurogiri very confused as his body expanded into a portal.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked. Kurogiri did not respond. I shrugged it off and stepped into the portal. The void of darkness surrounded me. This void felt very empty. Sort of like being in an elevator without a functioning light. Stagnant, yet moving. It felt cramped despite the infinite space around me.

Eventually, I was dropped off in another massive room. The room seemingly had no windows, doors or any means of entrance beside a huge stairway. The room was lined with wires the were strewn about tangled with each other into mangled balls. Looking towards the source of the wires I turned around. There was a giant machine of some sort that all of these wires were protruding from. A few clearer wires were plugged into the heavily damaged arm of some person sitting in a steel medical chair. The chair was facing away from me, so I decided to try and get a better look. I tried to walk towards the figure but the hand came up and signaled me to stop. I stopped nervously, a sense of dread filling me.

"Musuko, do you know who I am?" the deep-voiced figure asked.

"No?" I said curiously.

The chair started to swivel towards me slowly. My brain started to yell at me, to get out, **get out** , **GET OUT**. I was frozen. I saw the figure before me, it was a man. He was a tall man wearing a black suit and tie and black dress pants. His arms and legs were impaled with several wires and covered in scars. However, the thing that grabbed my attention was the man's face. He had no face, only a scarred facade of a face. "I'm your father, welcome home." The faceless man somehow spoke.

I screamed and my world faded to black.


	5. 10 years remain

I wouldn't remember exactly what happened throughout my two-year stay in my father's care. My memories were in static where small bits in pieces would slowly come into view. I only remembered small bits and pieces of my stay. Like being held up in a cell, but at the time my memories were a complete mess. I remember one thing above all else the villains here hurt me and I wouldn't let them do it again. Like my mother said "if no one is around to help you, be your own hero." I don't care what lies my father spouted about her. (Though what he actually said escaped me). I vaguely remember trying to escape one other time, but the results of my attempt escaped my mind. This time would be different, this time I had a single tool. A crowbar (where did I get a crowbar I feel like I should know this...) I was in a cell with solid stone walls and a single steel door that let blearily any amount of light through its window. The only two things in the room was a bucket (for reasons I don't want to describe) and a large vent they physically couldn't move. That vent was part of my plan.

I waited patiently for my guardians to go away from my cell. Then using one of my quirks, Frost Burn, I created a small layer of ice on the walls and door of my cell. This both prevented any possible noises I could make from escaping through the window of the steel door and would block the vision of any guards who would merely assume that it was because of the lack of light. The vent was my one chance and with this crowbar, I would finally be able to open it silently. I had no idea where the ductwork of this vent would lead. It was a huge risk, but it was a risk I had to take. No one could save me, so I had to be my own hero. I know mom said she would visit me but I couldn't stay here; I didn't want to be hurt anymore. The villains tried to convince me not to heed my mother's advice, hell the even tied to lie about her... though the lie they told me... I couldn't remember it. After everything these villains did to me, I couldn't bear to stay even one more day.

I wedged the crowbar between the wall and the gate to the ventilation. As slowly as I physically could a pried the vent open. Centimeter by centimeter the vents screws slowly pulled away from the wall and the entrance of the ductwork was slowly revealed. The vent almost fell down onto the floor but I quickly caught before it could make any sound. The ventilation was a few inches larger than I was so it would be a tight fit, but I had to try. Slowly I clambered through the maze-like catacombs of the ventilation. Several times the tunnel would shirk down to a smaller size. I scraped my arms upon the metal duct causing several scraps but I had to continue. It hurt like hell. Eventually, I reached a completely vertical shaft. I snaked my way up the vent but one of my feet caught part of the vent. Slowly I pulled my foot out, but I must have used too much force as my foot began to feel a whole lot of pain.

"Fuck," I internally thought, "if my foot is broken there's no way I'll be able to leave." My foot extremely hurt and part of it was beginning to swell. But I was finally able to find one source of possible salvation. One of the several vents I passed in the ducts lead to a door with a green sign with the figure of a man leaving a door as well as characters I was unfamiliar with. It was an exit sign. So the Kanji on it probably read "exit". below the sign was a single pair of metal doors like the ones I used to enter the building. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that this was not a trap, even a six-year-old like myself could figure that out. But it was the only chance I had left. My injured foot was causing me to become more clumsy in the vents and it was starting to cause minute amounts of noise. I could be found out if I continued and these doors could lead to the outside world. So I took a deep breath in focused all of my thoughts to ignoring the pain in my foot and I activated my other quirk.

You may have noticed when I mentioned Frost Burn I said I had quirks plural. My father posses the same quirk as me, so over the years of my confinement, he forced several quirks upon me for serious means and for various purposes. Frost Burn, for example, was a quirk that he forced upon me that allowed me to give the effects of Frost Burn on any object, living or otherwise. The other two quirks were unique. My father tried to use me as a machine to make the ultimate All Might killing machine. No one is exactly sure what exactly what All Might's quirk is, except my father for some reason. To accomplish this goal he tried to make the ultimate quirk to stop All Might's quirk inside me. The first quirk he implanted inside me was a stockpiling quirk that stockpiled power gained from another source. The other quirk was a quirk that copied the physical strength of the strongest person in a certain range around you. These two quirks fused into what I call Pile On and my father called All For You. A quirk that copied the physical strength of people around you and stockpiled it. Pile On was something I despised at the time it was my father's leash around my neck. His quirk that he forced upon me. His power. At least that's what I thought at the time.

Pile On's strength burst past my fist breaking both the vent I was inside of and the metal doors. Daylight burst through the doorway. I knew I only had a few seconds before Kurogiri would teleport here but I hoped those seconds would be enough. I ran forward as fast as I could limping with my injured foot. It hurt like a bitch but I couldn't slow down. Not yet. Soon I was outside of the building. I heard the sound of my feet clashing upon the concrete lot outside. I heard the crunching of leaves under my feet. the frigid air hit my skin. Then I heard a frightening noise Kurogiri's portal opening up a few meters behind me. I didn't have much time and I knew anyone inside of Kurogiri's portal was deaf to the sounds of the outside world. Including Kurogiri himself. So I activated Pile On and soared towards a fire escape on the side of the building. I rolled just before I hit the metal of the fire escape to reduce both the sound I would create when landing and the damage I would cause to myself. It still hurt a lot, though.

I peered through the metal bars of the fire escape to see who was following. Despite my expectations, the person following me was not Kurogiri. It was... it was...

Fractured Memory:

I'm in a cramped dark room in a cold metal chair. I'm strapped to this chair with thick leather straps. I tried Pile On to escape but it had been taken by my father again leaving me with no method to leave the torture I would soon endure. I had nothing but the one quirk my father couldn't take Bazaar. I'm all alone, like always. I can't remember why I'm here. A new quirk had been forcefully implanted in me by my father, just another name to add to the list. The metal door of the room opened blinding me with the light of the room adjacent to it. A boy, about three years older than me, with snow-white hair and blood red eyes enters. I heard my father speak to this boy.

"Tenko," My father spoke, "this is an NPC who I created, and if it weren't for a fluke of the quirk I donated to him it wouldn't be an issue. So I need you to convince him to join our cause. You can go as wild as you want because I gave him a quirk that will prevent him from dying. Once he finally realizes that heroes won't save him he'll gladly join our cause. Go wild." My father commanded before closing the door cutting off the only source of light I had. I the only thing I thought of, the only thing I felt for the next hour was pure unadulterated pain.

End of Fractured Memory.

It was Shimura Tenko, the boy who my father lied to like he lied to me. He was my father's plaything. All I felt from seeing him was fear. Through some miracle, Tenko failed to notice by blonde hair contrasting against the black fire escape. He ran past the ally I was in. Slowly I crawled down the ladder on to the floor of the of the ally and as quietly as I could I walked away. After a long period of time jaunting down the allies, I quickly realized two things. One, I had zero clues where I was going and two I was being followed. I glanced behind me several times to see a shadowy figure on the distant rooftops. When I realized this second fact I gasped in fright and tried to run away, but I was stopped by a white tape-like object wrapping around me. The person was like a mist blurry and unfocused, but I could tell he had glowing red eyes and dark black hair. I tried to use Pile On to escape the tape, but pile on wouldn't activate. Pile On wouldn't activate. **He took it... HE TOOK IT. FEAR**. This man was obviously working for my father, that was the only logical explanation. He wanted to take away my quirk like my father did. He would return me to my father. My father would finally snap, he would give up on his passion project, his "NPC". My father would kill me. I can't die I promised. The man spouted more lies like my father did, claiming to be a hero, just like my father did. He wouldn't trick me. So I used Frost Burn to break the... capture tape. I ran as fast and as far as I could, but with the man being much older than me and my injured foot he was quickly outpacing me. Eventually Pile On returned to me as I rounded a corner, so I used it to get as far away as I could. I was able to escape that villain's clutches by escaping into some building. I was so exhausted from overusing my quirks I fell over into unconsciousness.


End file.
